Shot To The Rear
by ladyalien90
Summary: Metro Man's DNA wasn't accidentally shot into Hal, but into Megamind's back side…


Hey all! This came to me very randomly. So this story(?) will be short and in parts. Pure fun and funny thought. Oh yes :D Please enjoy this as much as I was typing this up. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind or any of the Megamind characters. I'm just a fan that writes fan stories.

* * *

Part 1: It Hurts

Megamind and Roxanne fought over the glowing gun. Once the shot was released, it bounces off metal surfaces as Megamind dodges around the room. The pipe it was suppose to enter to get to Hal was blocked by a brainbot. Megamind tripped from his clumsiness and landed on all fours. The shot found it's destination, jammed up into Megamind's butt. He let out his excruciating scream before passing out.

"Ooooo. Thats gotta hurt…" Roxanne scrunches her face and then goes over to him. She nudges him with her foot and he groans. "Oh good. At least you didn't have an unfortunate death. I'll be going now." She takes off quickly.

When Megamind came to, he smelled something burning. "M-Minion. What's burning?" He slowly works off his grogginess.

Minion just gasps before speaking. "Sir…You're okay?" His head tilts to the side in question.

"What are you taking about?" As he sat up, he felt throbbing pain in his bottom. "Gah!" He jump from the pain and then realized he is just waking up. "What- Minion what happened? Where's Roxanne?" He said in a panic.

"Um. Well, sir… She's gone and Metro Man's DNA is….in you." He looked pained and scared at the same time.

"WHAT!?" He shot up from his bed to stand but ended up going through the roof. With in seconds he fell back down into his bedroom in a scream of horror.

With in moments Megamind is blubbering. "Do I look hideous?" He is still faced down on the ground.

"Sir you always looked hideous." He said with a smile.

"This is serious, Minion. I have Metro Mahn's DNA in me… Tell me straight. Is it bad?"

"Ohh. That's what you mean. Sir you look like you, but a slight alteration in lower…parts."

He picks up his head, knitting his brows together at Minion. "My wha - come again?"

"Your junk, as the kids call it today, is… well, huge, sir." Minion felt uncomfortable saying it.

Everything was at a stand still for a moment before Megamind scrambles to his feet. All he had to do is look down to see that he had a bigger package. "Oh my- This is….Oh gawd." His intention was to run to the mirror but he ended up zooming pass it, flying into a wall. He remove himself from the wall to see an outline of himself. He was stun to see that he was unhurt. Then he went back to his first thought before crashing into the wall. "Minion! Bring me the mirror!" He yelled.

Minion got on it and strolled the mirror to him. Megamind look at himself and gasp. "I know Metro Mahn is not that big… Oh no, I'm scared to look at it personally." He said in a dreaded voice.

"Sir, you must or you'll never know what's going on down there." Minion points at it while frowning.

He whimpers. "I know." He unbuckles his belt and pause. He took a deep breath and looked down his stretchy pants. He exhales and bites his fisted hand; Mortified. "It's-big…This is horrible." He cries.

"There, there. We can just defuse you right now if you want." Minion pats his back.

His face drops instantly. "Minion?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where was I - injected?" He bit his lower lip in fear, even though he kinda knows where it went.

Minion scrunches his face. "Your butt. Sir."

He hunches over looking grim. "This is- unbelievable."

Minion said in a casual voice. "Well you better believe it, it's up there. Now, about defusing you." Minion is quickly cut off by Megamind. "Not possible!"

"Well sure it is, sir. All you have to do is pull your pants down, hang on to something, and bend ov-" Cut off once again. "I'm so not hearing this!" He freaks out.

There was a pause and then Minion spoke up. "It doesn't have to be now. We can delay it, if you want, sir."

Megamind face palm pretty hard as it made a loud smack and Minion became wide eye. "Ugh! This is unfreakenbelivable! Ahh! My butt is acting up again!" He flipped out and then starts to sobs in a dramatic way.

* * *

So what did you think? Feel free to comment n stuff. Very open to it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. More weird fun filled funny will be on it's way. XD


End file.
